moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Future Tank Alpha
Allied Nations Pacific Front (lorewise) Foehn Revolt (campaign only) |role = Anti-armor |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |useguns = "Future"-grade arsenal: * 2x experimental beam cannons * HE grenades * 2x particle colliders |hp = 1300 |armortype = Heavy |speed = 4 |turn = 5 |sight = 7 |cost = $2000 |time = 1:12 |produced = Allied War Factory |req = * Infiltrating a Cloud Piercer and a Foehn Construction Yard * Mercury Network Uplink * Shield Command * Robot Ops Control Center * Tech Center * Ore Purifier (Ultimate Alliance) |groundattack = * 100-20 * 2; 50-10 * 4 when elite (200-40 total) (experimental beam cannons) ** 100% vs. Light ** 90% vs. Medium/Harvester ** 80% vs. Heavy ** 30% vs. Drone ** 10% vs. Basic/Animal and Flak ** 5% vs. Plate/Cyborg and all structure armor types * 25-12.5 * 2 (50-25 total) (HE grenades) ** 160% vs. Basic/Animal ** 140% vs. Flak ** 120% vs. Plate/Cyborg ** 40% vs. (Big) Light Structure and Defensive Structure ** 30% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure ** 10% vs. all vehicle armor types * 85-21.25 * 2 (170-42.5 total) (particle colliders) ** 200% vs. Light ** 190% vs. Medium/Harvester ** 175% vs. Heavy ** 100% vs. Drone ** 60% vs. Basic/Animal and Flak ** 50% vs. Plate/Cyborg ** 55% vs. Defensive Structure ** 40% vs. (Very) Big Defensive Structure ** 25% vs. Light Structure, Heavy Structure and Tech Concrete Fortresses ** 10% vs. Big Light Structure and Big Heavy Structure |cooldown = * 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) (experimental beam cannons) * 5 frames (0.3 in-game seconds) (HE grenades) * 150 frames (10 in-game seconds) (particle colliders) |range = * 8 (all weapons) * 1.5 (experimental beam cannons radius) * 0.3 (HE grenades radius) * 2.2 (particle colliders radius) |ability = Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 7) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry * Uncrushable * Immune to radiation and poison * Cannot be attacked by Desolators/Eradicators and Syckles * Cannot be hijacked, depiloted and abducted * Invisible on enemy radar * Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = ONEX }} The Future Tank Alpha is an Allied stolen tech unit acquired by infiltrating a Foehn Cloud Piercer and Construction Yard. A successor to the ill-fated Future Tank X-0, it boasts considerably improved firepower and durability than its predecessor. Official description After losing the blueprints and prototypes of the Future Tank X-0 during the Okawa Falls incident, Kanegawa Industries continued their work on a fully automated battle tank in several locations around Japan which had not yet been stormed by the Chinese forces. However, even the remaining facilities were eventually forced to shut down, as the Soviets won the war and China took control of the remaining Seismic Stabilizers in the country. The executives of KI decided to cease their plans for mass production of the then proposed X-1 prototype and destroy all data related to the vehicle when they realized that the Pacific Front wouldn't be able to defend them. It wasn't until many years later that the Future Tank Project was resurrected by the people who reactivated some of the now long forgotten Kanegawa Industries research facilities in Japan and completed the Alpha prototype using their advanced technology Stolen Tech Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Future Tank Alpha is accessible to the Allies once their spies are able to infiltrate and steal the necessary technologies from a Foehn Cloud Piercer and Construction Yard. This hulking automaton provides the Allied Forces with the ultimate heavy tank to go toe-to-toe against their adversaries on more or less equal footing, as their own Tier 3 Monster Tanks are usually not suited for direct engagements with the other factions' counterparts. It is essentially an improved variant of the X-0 as it comes with better armor and weapons. Equipped with a pair of Experimental Beam Cannons and High-Explosive Grenades, small divisions of these robotic tanks can lay waste to columns of enemy armor and squads of infantry with alarming ease. If that wasn't enough, it is also armed with a Particle Collider (similar to the ones used by Harbingers) to deal heavy damage to all ground-based targets. In addition, it comes with the ability to detect cloaked quarries and being a robotic unit, it is immune to almost all known battlefield hazards. While boasting an impressive arsenal and levels of protection to battle all other monster tanks on equal terms, the Future Tank Alpha is still poorly suited for base attacks as its weapons are not effective against structures and base defenses unless they assault enemy positions in large groups. Being an advanced prototype, it also appears to use its weapons erratically, as while it will use the Experimental Beam Cannons as its primary weapon, it will use its other weapons at randomized intervals. Coming with a hefty price tag of $2000 and being only available after the infiltration of a Foehn Cloud Piercer and Construction Yard, they are seldom accessible to Allied commanders. Weapon cycle The Future Tank Alpha follows a constant cycle when firing its weapons. It always starts from the beams after ceasing fire. * Stage 1-2: Lasts until 300 frames (20 in-game seconds). In other words, the Future Tank Alpha will attack thrice with its experimental beam cannons. For more details, Stage 1 lasts until 200 frames (13.3 in-game seconds) while Stage 2 lasts until 300 frames (20 in-game seconds). * Stage 3: Lasts until 400 frames (26.7 in-game seconds). In other words, the Future Tank Alpha will launch 20 instances of HE grenades. * Stage 4: Lasts until 550 frames (36.7 in-game seconds). In other words, the Future Tank Alpha will fire its particle collider cannons. Once Stage 4 ends, the cycle repeats. Appearances Origins * In Tainted Empire, four Future Tanks Alpha can be found west of the Kanegawa Headquarters, near the Tech Nuclear Plant and Wind Plant. They are initially inactive and will fall under control of the player once all four Radar Domes around the map are captured, as they stored access codes to these prototypes. One of these Radar Domes is located near the centre of the map; the others are found on the top, right and bottom edges. Challenges * In the Regenbogen Challenge, Pacific Front's Future Tanks Alpha will be chronoshifted to the island when the battlefield turns to purple light. Assessment Behind the scenes * This unit was named Future Tank X-2 when it was first revealed.https://forums.revora.net/topic/104990-mental-omega-news-bulletin-22-17032016/ See also * Quickshifter * Lionheart * Chrono Prison * Future Tank X-0 References zh:未来坦克α Category:Vehicles Category:Stolen Tech Category:Allied Nations Category:Tanks Category:Pacific Front Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Drones Category:Stealth Detector Category:Self Healing